onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Whole Cake Island
| region = New World | affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | type = }} Whole Cake Island is a New World island under the control of Big Mom, one of the Yonko. It is her crew's base of operations and the central island in the 35-island archipelago known as Totto Land (Big Mom's primary territory). General Information Layout and Architecture The island is quite large and owes its name to its resemblance to a gathering of frosted cakes, and most buildings appear to be covered in what looks like icing. It is because of most these buildings' enormous size that visitors tend to be awed at the first sight of the island, and that the island may seem smaller when seen from afar. Because of massive poles shaped like candles (being even depicted as lit, although it is unknown if their "flames" are real) atop the largest buildings, those particularly look like birthday cakes. The interiors of buildings in general look as if they are partly made of icing. At least the island's southwestern coast is covered in a kind of hardened whipped cream, namely meringue. Weather The sky above the island is sometimes covered by unique purplish and pinkish clouds, and the island's special weather phenomenon of edible cotton candy snow may stem from those clouds. Cities and Locations Cities Sweet City is the capital of Whole Cake Island, and, by extension, of all Totto Land. The city is situated all around Whole Cake Chateau, roughly in the center of the island. Its structures and buildings are made of edible substances, such as candy or biscuits furnished by the Minister of Biscuits, with some of the buildings being living. Some of the them also bear "BM" or "BIG MOM", as an obvious reference to the island's Queen. A juice river, seemingly connected to the sea or to Lake Apricot, runs through the town. Sweet City is seemingly surrounded by living hills, and a pathway links the Whole Cake Chateau to Lake Apricot. The citizens of the city appear to be quite diversified, as in all Totto Land. Some balloons covered with frosting can always be seen floating in the sky over it, regardless of the weather. However, some of the town was destroyed when Big Mom started eating it during one of her cravings; and when Charlotte Cracker was sent flying and defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, the city was put in a lockdown. Locations Seducing Woods The are situated in-between Whole Cake Island's southwestern coast and Whole Cake Chateau. They were what the Sanji retrieval team visited first on the island after disembarking. Consistent with the island's theme, the forest is quite bizarre, being largely edible and full of homies, like trees, lollipops, cakes, and flowers, which can be seen happily talking and singing with each other. More specifically, the forest includes a river of melon juice running through it, a waterfall of apple juice and Brûlée's House next to it. A talking crocodile seems to inhabit the river, his role being to destroy a certain donut bridge leading to the coast. Pound also used to be buried there, because he loved it, until Charlotte Cracker came to pull him out of the ground. The forest's master is King Baum, the largest tree homie. Contrary to its seemingly merry atmosphere at first glance, the forest has a strong sense of maliciousness, as there are skeletons of past wanderers laying around, and the trees and other homies constantly move around to block off exit routes and evermore shift the forest's very layout to confuse their visitors, regarding it as a "Game of Death", joyfully singing about how those visitors' brutal deaths might look like. In fact, the homies, led by Baum, will not let go of a unauthorized visitors relatively regardless of how strong they are. There is also a strong interference with magnetic fields to prevent visitors from finding a way out via Log Poses (seemingly due to strange clocks secured on some tree homies, whose clock hands spin uncontrollably). Brûlée's House is the witch's lair. It is situated in the Seducing Woods, next to an apple juice waterfall and before a large mirror. It consists of a watermill activated by the aforementioned waterfall, biscuit-made walls and a large roof, on top of which is a black cat figure, fitting Brûlée's witch theme. This house also possesses its parallel in the Mirro-World, and seems to connect it with the real world. Inside, its walls are covered of mirrors. In its center, a large cooking pot is used by Brûlée to boil her captives. Whole Cake Chateau is the massive castle of Big Mom, and the largest cake building found in Sweet City, possessing eight floors, not counting the underground library, and dwarfing essentially all the other buildings and landmarks of the island. It is situated roughly centrally on the island. Underground *The is where Big Mom keeps her prisoners inside "Prisoner Picture Books" using Mont-d'Or's ability. The known prisoners were Monkey D. Luffy and Nami. Numerous books are stored in the Prisoner Library, and the one within which prisoners in the process of being tortured or questioned are faces a large sofa where executives can sit while talking with the prisoners. First Floor *The is located on the first floor of the Chateau. It is where Big Mom collects, categorizes and stores in large books the special creatures she finds interesting, where they do not age thanks to her son's ability. Some of the captured creatures are: a Manticore from Impel Down, a Unicorn, a Doskoi Panda, a Kinokobito, a Centaur from Punk Hazard, a Griffin from South Blue, and a dinosaur. Second Floor *The are where guests of the island may reside, particularly those awaiting a marriage. There is at least one guest room on the second floor. *The is where members of the Big Mom Pirates and Charlotte Family can meet to discuss current events in Totto Land. Third Floor *The is a large room located on the third floor of the Chateau. It has large windows with bright curtains. It is decorated to appear like an outdoor garden, with a cloudy wallpaper, plants, rose archs, and gazebos. It also has a large table where Big Mom can dine with her guests, with a large seat fitting the Yonko's great size. This is also where Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding first met. *An is situated on the Chateau's third floor. It was here that Vinsmoke Reiju was taken for treatment and rest after being attacked by Pudding. Fourth Floor *The is a large room located on the fourth floor of the Chateau. It is where Big Mom stores her most valuable treasures, including three poneglyphs, one of which is her Road Poneglyph. The unique door leading to that room is very tough, although Big Mom easily destroyed it. It is noted that even her children are not so easily granted entry into the hall. *The is located next to the Room of Treasure. It is filled with barrels. *A is also located on the fourth floor, and possess mirrors that connect to the Mirror World. *There is at least one other Infirmary on the fourth floor. Sixth Floor *There are at least two Guest Rooms in the sixth floor. One is currently inhabited by Vinsmoke Sanji, while the other is inhabited by the rest of the Vinsmoke Family. Eighth Floor *There is a , that Mont-d'Or refers to as "giant", where the preparations for big events are held. Unknown Floor *Big Mom usually resides inside her private . She seats on a throne adapted to her great size, which is adorned with sweets and candies. Several supersized ice cream cones and bowls, alongside other sweet food, are standing and laying around her throne. The Queen's Chamber is also where she can discuss with people about matters such as alliances, departures or requests. * is where Charlotte Pudding resides. The door to the room is a talking door that will not open to unexpected people when its master is busy. The room also has access to a wide balcony overlooking the island. * is where Charlotte Galette resides. In the room there is a closet with a mirror connected to the Mirror World. * The is a room with bones and a mirror connected to the Mirror World. Lake Aprico is a large lake right behind Whole Cake Chateau, which runs into the ocean. Right at the entrance to its port are two Tartes, and only Big Mom's associate crews (and those that are in the process of becoming so) are granted access to the port. Lake Aprico is the current main location of the ocean-going Germa Kingdom. As its name suggests, it may be composed of apricot juice. Caesar Clown's Replica Laboratory Big Mom had her first son, Charlotte Perospero, build an exact replica of Caesar's Punk Hazard research facility on Whole Cake Island, somewhere around Whole Cake Chateau. Having acquired the blueprints, Perospero recreated the high-tech laboratory with pure candy, and then reinforced the entire structure with steel to prevent hazards and risks. Caesar is to work here to finish the gigantification drug he was commissioned by Big Mom to produce (but which he believes is impossible). While the building resembles Caesar's original laboratory and contains all the necessary equipment, certain towers and walls are labeled with "WCI", "WHOLE CAKE ISLAND", and "SWEET" instead of "PH-006" and other like codes. Northeastern Coast The northeastern coast of Whole Cake Island stands out in that, according to Capone Bege, it is the perfect place to "make a body disappear". This is due to a large group of extremely wild and ferocious, dotted sharks swimming in the sea around the shore, which will prey upon any so unfortunate to fall in their waters until not even a hair of them remains. Fire Tank Pirates Hideout The is located in the northwest region of Whole Cake Island. It is where Capone Bege and his crew met to discuss their plans to turn against the Big Mom Pirates and take down Big Mom herself. It is also where they conduct meetings with potentials allies. It consists of a castle in ruins situated atop a hill. Population Whole Cake Island is populated primarily by Big Mom's crew and allies, which include members of races from all across the world, even talking animals, and most of her over 80 children, as well as her grandchildren. At least one of her ex-husbands also resides on the island. In addition, an extremely wide assortment of anthropomorphic singing animals and objects (the latter including primarily food) live on the island via the powers of the Soru Soru no Mi . All those seem to have a habit of repeating their noun name by way of singing or saying it in a melodic fashion; even living objects with a specific name use the noun and not their actual name; however, they are not limited just to saying their names and are capable of rational thought. Anthropomorphic fragments of Linlin's soul known as "incarnations" also exist freely on the island, collecting souls and performing other tasks for their owner. History Fishman Island Arc Big Mom, while preparing for a tea party, received a report from Pekoms and Tamago that Fishman Island had failed to provide its requisite amount of sweets for her. However, she then conversed with Monkey D. Luffy, who ate the sweets, and decided to transfer her grudge to him instead. Totto Land Arc Big Mom and her subordinates made preparations for her upcoming tea party, in which her 35th daughter Charlotte Pudding would marry Sanji in order to form an alliance with the Vinsmoke Family. Big Mom had her subordinates go out to other islands and murder people in order to steal ingredients for their cake. Later, Linlin entered one of her cravings, specifically for croquembrouche, and rampaged in Sweet City, causing considerable damage and casualties even among her own castle and her sixteenth son, and only quelling down when Jinbe fed her the demanded sweet. When the Sanji Retrieval Team disembarked onto the island, they separated into two groups: Pedro and Brook left on a stealth mission to make a copy of Big Mom's Road Poneglyph, while Luffy, Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, and Carrot entered the Seducing Woods and became confounded by Charlotte Brûlée and the Woods' ever-shifting scenery. Meanwhile, the Germa Kingdom had begun assembling in Lake Aprico, in preparation for their prince's upcoming wedding; there, Sanji reunited with his family after 13 years apart from them. After Pedro and Brook successfully infiltrated Sweet City, they observed Baron Tamago and Pudding shopping for the latter's wedding dress, and learnt that Big Mom was aware of all of their movements. At the same time, on the island's northeastern coast, Capone Bege and his Firetank Pirates shot Pekoms, who fell into the surrounding, shark-infested waters. Caesar also met with Big Mom in her chamber within Whole Cake Chateau, before her eldest son escorted Caesar to his replica laboratory. While searching for an exit to the Seducing Woods, Nami, Chopper, and Carrot were attacked by Brûlée herself. Brûlée successfully captured Carrot and Chopper into her Mirro-World, while Nami escaped and discovered Luffy gathering animals transformed by Brûlée's power into imitations of Sanji, Purin, Nami, Chopper, and Carrot. Luffy and Nami then learnt that one of the figures buried in the Woods was one of Big Mom's former husbands, Pound, before being intercepted by Charlotte Cracker. Luffy and Cracker fought in the Woods, while Nami sought to make the homies do her bidding. Meanwhile, Pedro and Brook hid themselves inside one of Cracker's biscuit soldiers, planning to infiltrate Whole Cake Chateau once the soldiers returned to the castle. Trivia *Being a major part of the Big Mom Pirates territory in the New World, the island also share the crew fairy tale and fantasy fiction theme. **The Seducing Woods design and disorientation properties are a reference to Tulgey Wood from Lewis Carroll's, most famous novel, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. ***Sanji's appearance and disappearance in the forest is similar to the Cheshire Cat's. **The scenery on Whole Cake Island is similar to sentient flowers from the garden mentioned in Carroll's sequel novel, Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. References Site Navigation ru:Пирожный Остров es:Isla Tarta fr:Whole Cake it:Whole Cake Category:New World Islands